A Sailor Moon Story: Serenity and Endymion
by LunaMoon29
Summary: Serenity is a moon princess who watched Endymion, the Earth Prince, from afar. Will their meeting create peace and prosperity, or will it create death and destruction.
1. Prologue

This is an AU fanfic that takes place during Silver Millennium. Please rate and review! :)

Prologue:

One thousand years ago, there was the Solar System. Each planet had a guardian: Sailor Mercury, Guardian of Wisdom; Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love; Sailor

Mars, Guardian of War; Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Protection; Sailor Saturn, Guardian of Silence and Death; Sailor Uranus, Guardian of the Heavens; Sailor

Neptune, Guardian of the Oceans; and Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time.

"But where are Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth?" you may ask. The queen of Earth had one child, a son named Endymion, and only females can be sailor guardians.

On the moon, each queen has one daughter who is the heiress to the kingdom, who cannot take on such a role. And so, our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Serenity

Princess Serenity had grown into a fine young woman. At 13 years, she was the most beautiful woman in all of Silver Millennium, with long golden hair in high odangoes with the rest hanging out in a ponytail and eyes as blue as the sky. As is tradition, on her 14th birthday, all the nobles from the Solar System would be invited to a grand ball, where they would dance with the princess, and she would choose one to be engaged to, and marry a few years later. Serenity wanted to wear her favorite dress, which was white and strapless with gold detailing on her bust, a long frilly train, and well as puffs on her shoulders, gloves and a big bow on her back, despite the fact she wore it every day. Her mother wanted her to wear the dress she wore to another ball, a long pink frilly dress with bows on her gloves, and flowers on her dress and bows.

"But Mom, it's my favorite!" she exclaimed.

"But Serenity, I want you to look the best you ever have." Her mom said. "I don't need a new dress to look beautiful. I'm fine just the way I am!"Serenity said, a little arrogantly. Eventually, Queen Serenity gave in, although she insisted that the dress she wore would be brand new.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's Chapter 2! Those of you who review and follow give me inspiration to keep writing!

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Reflections

As she got ready for bed, Serenity laid down to think. She wondered if he would be at the ball. That "he" was Prince Endymion of Earth. Although she wasn't expected to date before the ball, she couldn't help but fall in love with the man. He was tall with black hair, a perfect body, and deep magnetic blue eyes, just like the planet he ruled, and he was kind, caring, and affectionate. She remembered the time they first met.

***Flashback***

Serenity was now on Earth. She had used the Lunar Teleport that Luna taught her to sneak out to Earth. This wasn't the first time she had done this. She had snuck out to Earth many times just to see him. She was fascinated by the blue planet that he ruled.

 _Someone's coming!_ She thought. _I'd better hide_. She darted behind a nearby tree.

"Okay, Kunzite, I just need some fresh air" said a voice. Then, standing by a fountain, was Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of Earth. She had watched him in awe from afar or at royal events many times, but now she watched him up close from behind a tree. Suddenly, the bushes rustled.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed. "Come out so I can see you!" She hesitantly came out from behind the tree. She walked up to him with a kind, yet fearful manner.

"Princess Usagi Serenity of Silver Millennium!" he exclaimed as he knelt down before her with respect. "I'm sorry for frightening you. But what are you doing here on Earth? Shouldn't you be on Silver Millennium?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed with surprise "You can just call me Serenity. I came here because I wanted to feel the wind in my hair and learn more about this mysterious blue planet. _And I wanted to see you again_ she thought to herself.

"I see" he replied calmly. "Well Serenity, I can tell you this: no rose on this Earth can compare to you beauty and elegance" he said as he pulled out a rose from a nearby bush and handed it to her. "Oh!" she said in surprise as she blushed as she accepted it. "Thank you, but I'm nothing special. Everyone tells me I'm beautiful, but I think they're only telling me because I'm a princess, and the future queen."

"Well I mean every word. You are the cutest, most beautiful and radiant girl I've ever met. You are like a rabbit: small, slim, fast and clever, Usako ; ). "

"Thank you, Mamoru ; )."

***Flashback Ends***

"Ah, those were the good old days" she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Here it is! Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Secret Gets Out

Serenity had just finished her lessons. The guardians were outside waiting for her, along with Artemis and Luna.

"Hey, Serenity!" said Minako (Sailor Venus) "Wanna go out and get some ice cream? I heard they brought back cookie dough!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't." she said "I, uh, have to get some, uh, extra studying done!" _Good excuse, Serenity._ She thought sarcastically. "Okay, Serenity" she replied as she walked away suspiciously. Despite saying she was going to study, she was actually going to Earth again to see Endymion. She ran around to an area where no one usually went to. She then proceeded to execute her teleport.

Endymion sat down. He couldn't stop thinking about her. They had been meeting secretly for a while now, but Serenity hasn't been here in a long time, as her friends, who seemed to fall for his Four Generals: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite; ordered her to stay in Silver Millennium until further notice for both of their safety.

***Flashback***

"Endymion, we cannot see each other anymore." She said.

"Why?" he asked. "People of the Moon and Earth must not see each other. That is the law." She replied

"That doesn't matter to me. I still love my sweet little Miss Bun-Head." She bushed. She hates it when people call her that, but she didn't mind when he did. Endymion made it sound cute. "You're in my heart" he said. "And you will always be in mine." She replied. He pulled her in and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but kissed him back, her hair flowing behind her in the sunset.

*Flashback Ends Abruptly as Bright Light Appears Behind Him*

"Hello, Endy" said a voice. "Sere?" he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't visit anymore!"

"I know, but I-" she was interrupted by another bright flash of light.

"Princess!" shouted the voices. It was the Sailor Guardians.

"Minna!" she said "What are you doing here?" "We came looking for you" said Rei (Sailor Mars) "Queen Serenity needs you for your fitting and couldn't find you anywhere. What were you doing here anyway?"

"When I told Mother I had fallen in love with Endymion, she had asked me to invite him to the ball so she could determine if he was a good husband by his character, not his background. I was going to invite your little General crushes, but I guess you don't want-" "No!" they said "Fine" said Makoto (Sailor Jupiter) "You can stay a few more minutes, but please return quickly." "Okay." She said reluctently. The scouts proceeded to teleport back to the Moon. "So." She said. "So." He said. "This is awkward." She said. "I'm sorry about the Sailor Guardians. They can be very possessive of me." "Its okay, Sere. (AN: Sometimes he calls her Usako, sometimes Sere) I could never be mad at the one I love" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"In accordance with Silver Millennium tradition, a grand ball is held on the princess' 14th birthday so she can find a husband to marry. That is the age in which a Lunarian is considered to have come of age. And so, on behalf of Queen Serenity of Silver Millennium, I would like to cordially invite you to the Royal Ball on June 30th. Even though the ball starts at 9:00 pm, Queen Serenity would like you and the Shitennou to arrive one hour early so we can discuss our plan. Please wear formal attire." "Very well" he said. "I will see you then, my sweet." He then proceeded to kiss her on her lips while dipping her down as if they were dancing. "Goodbye for now, my love." She said as her body began to fade as crescent moon on her forehead began to glow, as she teleported back to the Moon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Planning and Preparations

At 8:00, they finally arrived. They met Queen Serenity in the throne room to discuss the plans.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Endymion." She turned towards him. "Please explain to me your intentions for my daughter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness" Endymion said as he knelt down before her. "Your daughter is a wonderful girl. My intentions are to love her with all my heart, and to treat her kindly with respect.."

"You seem like a fine gentleman. Now our plans: it is a custom that the last dance will be shared between the princess and the man she will marry. There are 30 men in total, including you, that want to seek her hand. You will dance with her towards the middle of that group. Take her outside and propose. Then, at the end, when the last dance is announced, you will dance with Serenity, and at the end, you will be announced as her fiancée." She said as she showed Endymion a beautiful engagement ring: a pink diamond in the shape of a heart with smaller white diamonds surrounding it. "She'll love it." Endymion said. "Now go enjoy yourselves. Serenity is waiting for you." "Thank you, your highness." He said. "You're very welcome, Endymion."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Proposals and Prince Seiya

The ball was in full swing, as Princess Serenity danced from man to man to man. She was about to head over to find Endymion, when someone came up to her.

"Excuse me, your highness." The stranger said "May I have this dance?" He was tall, with dark hair, and handsome, just like Endymion; except he had a long ponytail hanging from his neck. Ugh! But, I have to dance with everyone. "Of course" she replied. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, good sir?" "Prince Seiya of Earth, your highness. And may I say that your look very-"

"Don't even think about it, Seiya." A voice said. It was Endymion's voice. His voice was cold, and he was glaring at Seiya.

"Good to see you again, brother." Endymion said. "I see you have returned from Metallion. I hope you wouldn't mind if I danced with Her Highness. She promised me a dance, and this one happens to be my favorite."

"*Sigh* Very well, brother." He said as he walked away.

He turned to Serenity. "Sere, whatever you do, don't go anywhere near him. He's been acting very weird lately" he said. "Would you like to dance, my princess?" he asked with a bow. "I would be honored, my prince." She said as she curtsied. They danced the waltz better than anyone else in the room. They danced through the night, when at the end, Endymion said "Usako, do you want to go outside for a little?"

"Sure, Mamo. It would be nice to get some fresh air for once. All of these snotty princes are giving me a headache." She said "Uh, no offense." "None taken." He replied.

They walked out to a garden balcony and Serenity sat down on a bench. She gasped as roses suddenly surrounded her on the bench. "How did you do that?" she asked. "One of the perks of being able to use the Golden Crystal ; )" he said. "Serenity, you know I love you. I love you more than the stars in the sky, and the roses in the garden. Your lips are luscious like chocolate, you have the bone structure of a bird, and your dress shows off your bust very well." He said as he winked at her. "You are sweet and gentle and kind and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he bent down on one knee. She gasped "Princess Usagi Serenity, will you marry me?" "Yes!" she exclaimed, as she leaned in to kiss him. They kissed the living daylights out of each other, in a passionate moment that seemed to last forever before they finally parted. "Come" He said "It's time for the last dance."

"Ladies and gentlemen" Queen Serenity said. "It is now time that I will announce my daughter's engagement. Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium will marry Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom of Earth. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, please lead the dance."

"Stop!" someone shouted from the crowd. All the attention turned on one man, who stepped out from the crowd. Endymion instinctively grabbed Serenity in protection. Serenity grabbed back, for the man who called out was none other than Prince Seiya, who pointed his sword at Endymion.

"What are you doing, Seiya?" he said. "You wanna know what I'm doing?" Seiya replied. "I'll tell you what I'm doing! I'm getting revenge for all the times I was neglected. For all the times all the attention was on our 'Handsome Endy-poo' instead of me! And now I want her! I want Serenity! I want her to be all mine and no one else!" everyone gasped in shock. "Seiya!" a voiced exclaimed. "How could you do this!" it was none other than Queen Gaia, the Earth's queen and Endymion and Seiya's mother. "How could you dishonor our family!" exclaimed King Darien, his father. "You are no longer our son, nor are you an heir to the Earth Kingdom. Let it be known to everyone! All evidence of Seiya being a prince is to be destroyed!"

"Senshi!" shouted Queen Serenity "Seize him!" The Senshi quickly transformed from their beautiful strapless ball gowns (except for Haruka, she wore a tuxedo) that corresponded with their uniform colors into their Senshi fukus. Sailor Mars stunned him with her ofuda scrolls while Sailor Venus bound him with her Venus Love-Me Chain. Sailor Uranus pointed her Space Sword at Seiya's throat and Saturn did the same with her Silence Glaive while all the other Senshi stood guard, making sure that no other intruders entered the castle. Venus, Uranus, and Mars escorted Seiya to a palace prison cell.

"Now" said Queen Serenity, after the Senshi returned "If there are no more interruptions, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, you may lead the dance."

The two danced a beautiful waltz together in what seemed to be like a never-ending moment. They danced in a beautiful sense of harmony, as if everything was meant to be. At the end, he pulled her close, and chastely kissed her. The rest of the ball went on without a hitch, and that was a night to remember.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revenge and Repercussions

It's been 6 months since the so-called "Seiya Incident". He escaped about 3 months ago, disappearing in a cloud of dark matter. No one knows where he is, so the palace has been on very high guard. Serenity and Endymion were unable to see each other due to the high security, but their opportunity was coming fast. The Silver Millennium didn't just include the moon. Every kingdom in the solar system, except for Earth, had joined the Silver Alliance, for the Earth and Moon weren't always on good terms.

As a result of the Seiya Incident, and so the prince and princess could get married without sparking a war, Earth was to join the Silver Alliance. There was one problem, however: each member of the alliance must provide a Senshi, with the exception of the moon, due to Lunarian Genetics, meaning that Moon Queens and Princesses by genetics cannot give birth to more than one daughter, meaning being a Senshi is not a primary duty, but can be performed in an emergency. So, Queen Gaia prayed to the moon goddess Selene. She prayed long and hard, every night for a week, until the goddess Selene appeared to her.

"Queen Gaia" she said. "You wish to join the Silver Alliance, do you not?"

"I do." She replied. "But to join, I need to provide a Senshi, and I fear I won't be able to provide a girl healthy enough."

The Moon Goddess, sympathizing with her plight said to her "I will give you my blessing. Your daughter will be healthy, and she will achieve greatness. She has my blessing."

"Thank you, Selene-sama." She said.

***Meanwhile at D-Point***

 _"_ _So" a female voice said. "You disapprove of the prince and the princess as well?"_

 _"_ _Yes" a male said. "I want to see him crumble before my as his princess becomes mine forever. I want to see the glorious moment that he dies and my queen bows before me."_

 _"_ _Join me" she said. "And I will grant your wish. I seek to make the prince mine as well."_

 _"_ _Very well"_

Serenity and Endymion couldn't see each other for a while, so they stayed in contact through their link. As a result of their engagement, the prince and the princess had a magical thread that connected them. As long as they lived, they could feel each other's emotions, locate, and communicate with each other. One time, when Serenity was sick, Endymion would soothe her with stories and songs through the link. Another time, Endymion was having a bad day, so Serenity told him about the time that she and the Senshi tricked the guards into fighting each other, and Endymion couldn't stop laughing. He tried out the trick on his generals, and it worked!

"Serenity, darling" a female voice said. It was Queen Serenity. "Yes mother? Is something wrong?"

"Far from it" she chuckled "The queen of Earth has just announced she is expecting a girl. Oh Serenity, you can get married!"

Ooh, a cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated much lately. SOOO many basketball games to cheer for (I captain my JV team) I'm very excited to get back into writing.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunited and Romance

Previously:

 _"_ _Serenity, darling" a female voice said. It was Queen Serenity. "Yes mother? Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _Far from it" she chuckled "The queen of Earth has just announced she is expecting a girl. Oh Serenity, you can get married!"_

Now:

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. "We have to tell Endy. Oh Mother, can I please go see him? Please!"

"Very well" Queen Serenity said finally. "But take Mina with you. I'm sure she'll want to visit Kunzite anyway."

The Senshi and the Generals' relationship began soon after the ball. Although not as official as Sere and Endy's, the girls and the Generals would write letters to each other frequently. The Senshi would see the generals every once in a while, while on Earth for official business regarding Earth's induction into the Silver Millennium. Their relationship would develop over time. Serenity ran to find Mina. She had to be somewhere around the palace. She found her smelling the roses in the garden.

"Mina!" she exclaimed. "We can visit them! Mom gave us clearance to visit!"

"Wait, seriously?!" Mina said. "This isn't a dream!?" She pinched herself. "Ow. Nope, definitely not a dream. Let's go!"

The girls teleported to Earth. They found themselves in the middle of a garden. The garden was full of beautiful roses, of so many colors.

"Wow" Serenity said. "I've never seen these roses before."

"I know, right?" Mina replied. "There are so many colors. I don't think I have ever seen these many different colors on the moon."

"That's because they you can't" a voice said from behind. They turned around to see their one true loves.

"Endy!"

"Kunzie!"

The girls jumped into the embrace of their boyfriend/fiancée. They laughed together.

"What are you girls doing here? I thought you guys couldn't visit." Endymion finally said.

"Endy you'll never guess!" Serenity said.

"Um, Queen Serenity is going to allow Earth to join the alliance-"

"AND WE CAN GET MARRIED" they shouted together. They squealed in delight like two little girls at a slumber party.

"Sere this is the best day ever!" Endymion said.

"Not just for you." Kunzite interrupted. "Mina, I've known you for so long. We've been through so much together. Now that we are at peace" he got on one knee, pulled out a ring, and clasped her hand. She gasped as he said "Will you marry me?" "YES!" she shrieked. She locked with her now fiancée in a warm embrace.

"OMG Mina!" Serenity exclaimed. They squealed in delight. "Wait till all the girls find out!" They continued squealing.

Kunzite and Endymion turned to each and said "Women"

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and all that jazz. I really appreciate your feedback and support.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and all that jazz. I really appreciate your feedback and support.

Chapter 8: Weddings and Waiting:

Two months after they returned to the Moon, all the plans were made. All of the girls were engaged, the rest of the Senshi being engaged to the Shitennou in the same way: Ami to Zoisite, Rei to Jadeite, and Makoto to Nephrite. They were all happy, and their weddings were happy. Serenity was the last. She was to be married in today, and was brimming with excitement.

Serenity's Bedroom:

"I WANT TO SEE MAMO-CHAN!" she shouted.

"You can't." Mina said, barely calm. "It's bad luck. Besides, wait till he sees you in this dress. You look stunning!" While Mina and the rest of the Senshi were obligated to wear their uniforms, Serenity's gown was exquisite. She wore her favorite white gown, but it was slightly different. It was simple, clingy and fairy like, just like her mother. Her hair was in the royal, traditional, odango style. She wore a small tiara and her hair was adorned with red roses, the prince's trademark. She was the picture of beauty.

"Sere" Rei said. "It's time"

"All right." Serenity said. "I'm ready."

The Ceremony:

Endymion was pacing at the altar. "Where is she? What if she doesn't show up? What if she decides to run off with someone-" he was cut off. When he looked to the back of the Lunarian temple, he saw an ethereal goddess, walking down the aisle of spectators, possibly the entire kingdom. When she came up the stairs, he saw the ethereal goddess standing before him. Her hair was in its traditional style, yet she looked different. Ah, it was her dress. It clinged to her figure beautifully. She looked like an angel from heaven. Queen Serenity began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, not just to unite these lovers, but for the unity of the Moon and Earth. Prince Mamoru Endymion, do you take Princess Usagi Serenity to be your queen throughout all of eternity?"

"I do." I said.

"Princess Usagi Serenity, do you take Prince Mamoru Endymion to be your king throughout all of eternity?"

"I do." She said, her beautiful voice sounded like a bird.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now declare you, the Earth and Moon, united for all eternity. You may now kiss your bride."

We kissed. It didn't last that long though. We parted after 3 seconds. "Let's save our energy for tonight, love" I said. Her cheeks gained the slightest pink glow. So beautiful

The ceremony gradually dispersed, and we headed to her chambers. Needless to say, it was a hot night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The Next Morning* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Queen Serenity!" a messenger said. "We have news from the Eastern Front"

"Go ahead" the queen said.

"The armies are advancing and attacked the major cities. Our spies report that they are being lead by a woman who calls herself Queen Beryl. Their goal appears to be killing the princess, enslaving the prince, and taking over the Moon. They have already taken over Earth. It has been reported that the king and queen of earth have been killed in the conquest. The entire population is under Beryl's control."

"Thank you." The Queen said. "Send the prince and the princess to me."

"Yes, you're Majesty." He ran off to get the princess and the prince.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * In a Remote Area* * * * * * * * * * *

"Come, my terran army" Beryl shouted. "It is time. The princess is to be killed!"

"Wait!" Seiya said. "I thought Serenity was to be mine!"

"Oh, Seiya" she said, lust in her voice "You poor, unfortunate soul. You actually thought I would help you. You thought I would actually give you what you want. You fool. I used you as a pawn in my scheme, and now I will dispose of you." Her eyes turned a purple-white. Huge waves of energy surged from her body. Seiya could barely scream. His body disintegrated and left behind nothing but mere ash. Beryl cackled. Throughout the army, there was a slight shiver.

"Now, my army" Beryl said. "We shall attack and destroy the moon! The only one to be left alive is Endymion. He shall be brought to me!"

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey All! I have risen from the dead! Before I spill a little tea, let's see some reviews!**

 **TropicalRemix: It is the end of Silver Millennium with a twist! I always felt the ending was bad, but have no fear! There will be a slightly different ending! It will also continue into the future to see the rest of their lives. It is an adapted version of the original canon. I hope you like it!**

 **Tea time! I do not write that often so now that I am beginning to write again, I will start with the stories that haven't had much attention over time. This means that other stories will take precedence over this one since this one has the most development out of all of them. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Alright, here is the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter 9:

 _In the Throne Room_

"Your Majesty, you wanted to see us." Endymion said. He and Serenity were in the floor of the throne room, kneeling before the queen.

"Rise, both of you." She responded. "The Moon Kingdom is under attack. It appears that Queen Beryl is leading the citizens of Earth against the Moon."

The two of them stiffened, Endymion's fists clenching, suppressing words that he wish he could scream, but should not let alone be said in front of her highness.

"It appears that she is enraged by the marriage. The people of Earth are demanding that we turn over the Crown Princess and Prince to them, in exchange for peace. However, we cannot trust them."

"Your highness" Prince Endymion said. "Is it possible that the people of Earth are under some sort of spell? After all, Beryl was banished years ago under the suspicion of witchcraft. What if she got her powers from Metallia? The people of Earth had forgotten her after she was banished and her name has never been spoken of since."

Beryl was the daughter of a wealthy noble on Earth. Infatuated with the Prince, she had tried to drug Endymion with a strange magical powder unknown to any of Endymion's best doctors a few years ago. Her goal was to consummate a marriage to force the prince to marry her, despite the fact that the prince had repeatedly denied her his hand in marriage. She was put on trial for treason and was sentenced to death. Right before she was supposed to be executed, she cast a spell and escaped to D-Point in the Frozen North section of Metallium, a planet hundreds of thousands of miles away from Pluto. No one had seen or heard of her since.

However, it is known that Metallia, a creature possessing a strong form of dark magic, was banished there 500 years prior, swearing revenge against the Lunarian and Terrain people.

"You are right, Endymion. We must prepare, for if she is backed by Metallia, this may be the most powerful attack in Lunarian history."

"Why don't we use the crystal?" Serenity asked. "The Silver Crystal is the most powerful item in the universe. Surely that would be rid of her."

"The Silver Crystal hasn't been used in over 1000 years. It resides in the top of the Temple of Selene. The memory of how to use it has unfortunately escaped even my memory."

"But we have to try! The crystal has been protecting our kingdom for a millennium on its own! Send Endymion and me with re-enforcements to the Temple and let us at least try! The crystal may be our last hope!"

The Queen thought for a minute.

' _Maybe my daughter is right. She speaks with wisdom beyond her years. Is this the same girl that I raised all those years ago? My daughter, how much you have grown. You are willing to go out into the field of battle to save the whole universe. I am so proud of you.'_

"Very well." She said. She turned to guard sitting next to her. "Send for the Senshi and the Shitennou. Round up 1500 of the kingdom's best soldiers from the 439th battalion. We leave for the temple at sunset."

Serenity's face softened as she looked up at her husband.

' _Everything is going to be okay.'_ She said, telepathically.

' _I know.'_ He replied. ' _We'll get through this together.'_

The generals and the Senshi ran into the throne room. They kneeled down profusely

"Your highness." Sailor Venus said. "You wished to see us."

"The Moon Kingdom is under attack." She said. "After much consideration, the Prince and Princess are going to the Temple of Selene to try and activate the silver crystal in the hopes our kingdom will be saved. We have mobilized our best troops. You are to accompany them to the Temple. Beryl's troops are making their way towards the palace as we speak. We must move quickly."

"Your highness" Zoicite said. "If it is not outside of my station, wouldn't sending the Prince and the Princess to activate the crystal put them in even more danger? Beryl is after the both of them, after all, and nobody knows how to activate the crystal."

"I'm afraid that is a risk we must take Zoicite." She said. "The Prince and the Princess have the will of Selene on their side. They are bonded together by her power, and she will give them the strength to lead them forward. Their love will guide them through it. Although my memories are hazy, I do know for sure that the power of love and light overcome darkness. Return to your quarters, take the time you need to make preparations."

"Yes, your highness." They all said in unison. The group dispersed, Serenity went into her quarters. She looked over her set of supplies: armor, a Silver Scepter powered by the magic of the Silver Crystal, a bow infused with sunbeams, arrows, and a medkit for minor and some severe injuries.

She laid down on her bed, her head pounding from the stress of today.

" _Endy, what are we doing? I'm so scared! She's taking this so far, I can't believe she is willing to destroy both planets over us"._ Suddenly, the doors to her room burst in, Endymion flew in, his cape billowing behind him. She got up to greet him, they ran towards each other and held their embrace as the doors closed.

"Hush, my love" he said. "We will take back our kingdom together. You are the strongest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. No one will ever take you away from me, no matter what".

"I know" she said. "But still, I fear that Beryl and Metallia will not just take our kingdom, but the whole Solar System! Pluto is safe at the Gates of Time, but what about everyone else! The Senshi, the Shitennou, the Outers! I'm worried about everyone" she cried. He had never seen her cry before. A single tear dripped slowly down her cheek, Endymion kissed it away and placed his hand on her chin, lightly raising it up towards him. Their breaths intertwined with each other, the heat radiating on both of their faces. Serenity's face was flushed, and Endymion's, a single bead of sweat on his forehead.

Serenity closed the space between them, fireworks going off in each other's hearts as their mouths intertwined. After practically begging for entry, Endymion's tongue slipped slowly in and out of Serenity's mouth, their bodies intertwining for about two minutes. Breathless, Serenity pulled away.

"We should get some sleep" she said. "We have a long fight ahead of us tomorrow" he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he said. A single star shone in the sky that night.

 **So, what did you think? That's the chapter for now! Be sure to check out my other stories, which should be updated soon! This story is obviously far from over. Please R &R!**


End file.
